Returner
by STHILBOURN THE NECROMANCER
Summary: This is an updated and revised work of my inprogress story Returner. Its my take on whats happened after B5 finished. Please be kind and review.
1. Chapter 1

A young man once stood by the most powerful woman in the galaxy and helped her change worlds.

Now he stands alone, unable to live in it.

Chapter 1

The web harnesses which lined both the walls shook slightly in time to the quietly rumbling engines. Lennier stood in the hold of his small stolen Centauri troop carrier and went over his gear. He was neither happy nor sad, feeling only resentful anticipation.

His scarred hands tugged at the webbing and ammo-filled bandoleers strapped to his chest.

That's mostly because he'd been out like a shot when he heard. And a little because he remembered the curious events Delenn had, many years ago, told him about.

'John said I told him that our son was safe.' Delenn was to have a son with that Human? Disgusted he'd lowered his eyes to hide his true feelings, though he'd doubted she had noticed. Finding out about her future son - that she even had a son - in such a way had clearly overwhelmed her.

Even now, some sixteen years later, he looked down for a second as the shame and guilt warmed him while slow fingers resumed roughly pulling and tightening the straps of the matte-black combat armor he wore.

She had gone on to say that both John and she had exchanged their lives for their boy. And that was all Sheridan could tell, he'd returned to his own time line. Either way, Lennier reflected as he habitually checked and re-checked his equipment; the time skip _was_ fascinating, but was an unnecessary use of his thought processes.

His mind returned to more practical things. He unpacked and repacked his rucksack filled with satchel charges then methodically checked his Plasma Assault Rifle. He had embarked on raids before and knew that without proper maintenance and familiarity of equipment could be the difference between life and death.

Finished he picked up and pocketed his charged PDA and examined his new bio-dampener's little LCD control panel that was strapped to his forearm. He drew up the statics tab. While he went through the readouts his attention was caught by the cockpit's computer. It was chiming.

Lennier looked up from the stealth's little screen and moved into the flight-deck, not before glancing up at the shut blast windows as he slid into the high-backed pilot's seat. They added to the illusion that he was totally alone in the universe though a quick look at the computer readouts and sensors told a very different story. The humming console had beeped as it received a signal from Centauri's Military C & C as he approached their home world.

Lennier deftly returned it, watching the displays as they ran, and then accepted his ships signature and registration code. Now he requested permission to land at the Lonturian Military Base, which was in a province close to the Royal Palace.

Unworried he waited, and then smiled. They were confirming his details and allowing him to land.

The autopilot chimed again, this time wanting to be disengaged or reprogrammed. Lennier quickly locked in on his landing beacon before the autopilot's computer defaulted to a planetary orbit.

Satisfied he returned to the hold and resumed going over his gear, again and again. At the back of his mind he wondered if rescuing the boy was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2,3 and 4

Chapter 2

'Get up you lazy shit!'

A barely conscious David Sheridan was kicked in the side and the room flew as he was hulled onto unsteady feet.

'Careful!' Another voice snapped. '_We _won't be the reason he's going to the med-bay.'

His hands cuffed behind his back, David could only follow as strong hands dragged him out of the dingy cell.

Sometime later a Centauri healer with a graying fan of hair stood beside his bed.

'He will be fine.' He said. 'The Keeper left him voluntarily. All he needs now is rest.'

David lay on an examination table, flanked by a set of armed men in white and gold livery while the doctor gave him a hypo and spoke to someone he couldn't see.

Had he not been so doped up the idea of being giving unknown meds would have had him as worried as hell and fighting like a demon. Instead he restfully gazed around, somewhat unconcerned.

'Really, he thought slowly. The two guards were quite generous. One of the med-bays trainee nurses could handled me…

'Can he be taken back to his cell?' Another voice was asking. It had an accent. David dimly realized that it sounded familiar.

'Yes. I will have his dietary requirements sent up to the kitchens and some more medication prepared.' The doctor replied.

'Good, good.' The vague answer came. 'Do so. I must prepare for his parents.' And the voice drifted away. Now the doctor returned to his field of vision and gave him an unwarranted look of bored detachment, then told his guards to return him to his cell.

Chapter 3

Lennier had taken cover in the base's old barracks where he waited like the calm before the storm. In the dank gloom he listened to the messages being broadcast through the comm. set attached to his ear.

He half listened in as he picked up the rifle and used its mounted scope to watch the pandemonium across the compound. Admittedly it was much more interesting.

Black smoke was pouring into the evening sky, obscured most of the action but the roaring flames and emergency flood-lights showed enough.

Distant yelling and the sounds of destruction floated through the air while hazy figures ran about trying to fight the fire, move space craft out of the way and evacuate the wounded. Lennier shook his head as one of the smaller shuttles collided with a towing vehicle in the smoke, over turning it and causing more trouble.

The half kilo of plastic explosives he'd attached to a passing jet-fuel tanker had really made an excellent diversion.

Now there his ship went, soaring off through the smoke with another of a similar model, to the nearest landing pad - which was the Palace's.

Pleased that things were going well, the Minbari turned back to his comm. set and changed the frequency back to their main base's.

They were aware of the crisis and were sending some ground support and equipment but the Minbari knew once they found evidence of explosives they'd be sending God knows.

Lennier checked his watch. It was time to go. He slid the PA rifle into the holster strapped to his back and pulled on his black travelling cloak on over it. He drew the hood and activated the bio-dampener.

Chapter 4

The drugs had worn off and David sat in his cell at the tiny steel table and shoveled food into his mouth while his right leg jittered with uncontained energy. He sure as hell wasn't hungry but when the time came, his body would need all the fuel he could get.

A guard passed and he stopped, fork halfway to his mouth to glare at him.

Threat gone David's eyes snapped back down to his plate where he resumed with new determination.

He had considered all possibilities and decided, no, knew that the only way was escape.

His parents would stop at nothing to get him back, of that he was sure, and that the Centauri would most likely give him back with some elaborate lie as to why he'd came here so the entire Alliance wouldn't get involved. But the chances of the Centauri putting the Keeper back on him and _then _handing him over?

They would. David knew it. But no one else would. You can't see them and they can make you do anything.

David was scared by this. He pushed his plate away with shaking hands. The very idea of being a slave to a Keeper began to make him sick. It would again force him to do whatever it wanted, like it did for a week before his abduction and only this time for the rest of his natural life. To do Valen knows to the people he loved.

The cell door beeped, causing David to jerk upright. It slammed open and one guard, followed by a second, entered cautiously.

'What do you want with me?' David demanded and backed away from them.

The first one gave him a condescending look. 'Shut up kid, we just want the plate.' He said and gathered it up.

'Lights are out in five.' The other said. They started to leave.

'Come on!' He insisted, following them to the bars and tried a different tact. 'What is going on? When are you going to let me go?'

The guard locking the door smiled to himself.

'When it's ready.'


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5

Lennier rather appreciated the Centauri's sense of tradition. Their dungeons appeared to have remained unchanged for centuries and built around the very foundations of the Palace itself. The stone and dirt and the stench of death made it a very depressing place but the perfect atmosphere for prowling through.

The Minbari had broken in under the cover of night, and the cover of the bio-dampener. Once in he'd found a computer terminal and up-loaded a tailor-made virus into the Palace's computer that would keep security out of his way.

After that he'd gone directly to the main guard house to dispatch the pair guards that had just tried to check in to their failing system.

Lennier was so far pleased to see his info on the palace was accurate.

While everything was going to plan, he had confidence of his abilities and of that of his equipment he was still a touch apprehensive. The ex-ranger could be contracted, for a price, to kill people. And this often meant sneaking into worlds or space stations or spaceships to do so. But he'd never had he performed a rescue operation. And because of this lack of experience he was unsure.

But he would, for Delenn he would. Experienced or not, and without pay too. All he needed was motivation. Which was the wrong word, he thought as he worked. For years he'd ignored her calls to return. He vividly recalled a foolish young man promising to come back when he'd redeemed himself in her eyes. And if in doing so meant saving the son of the man Lennier despised, he'd do it.

The Anla'Shok sighed. The truth was that he really didn't know why he was here, only that he'd been compelled to do so, for his actions were _known_ and were unredeemable.

He also had no time for this. Angrily he refocused himself. The other smoking body was turned over and quickly frisked it till he found what he was after, a key-card.

Straitening up Lennier looked around the smashed furniture and blood spattered room and wondered if he should bother to hide the bodies.

It never hurt to delay any suspicions, he figured. With some effort Lennier dumped the pair in their own low-lit and dirty bathroom. Stepping over smeared blood stains he pulled out his PDA. According to it the boy was by himself on the next floor down, in the fourth cell on the left. The only security precaution was the bars he was behind.

Lennier replaced the hand-held, picked up his weapon and headed out, slinking through wide stone corridors and down the stairs, ever alert. As he did so he listened to his comm. as more reports came over. All levels of the palace rooms were reporting anything from fires to intruders to power loses as his virus worked its way through the system. But the upside to this was also its downside. There would be security running all over the place.

Lennier now stood on the bottom stair and let his eyes adjust. He could just make out the row of holding cells stretching left and right. He quietly glided left along the wall; his rifles blue back-lit ammo counter faintly showed barred chambers. At the fourth one he stopped, pulled out the key-card and swiped it through. The machine buzzed, the light turned green and the bars banged open. Lennier strained his eyes in the even lower light.

His redemption must be in the bed asleep, he thought.

The Minbari flicked on the torch set into the PA rifle and took a step in. This room is bare, where is he? He wondered when someone leapt out of the dark and bore him noisily against the bars.

Almost automatically Lennier braced himself, turned the rifle round and slammed the butt down into his attackers back. A male voice gave a small cry, let go and delivered a lighting fast punch to his face.

The wrong cell!? Lennier thought quickly, ignoring the blow and lashed out again, this time the gun's stock broke ribs and knocked his attacker to the cold floor, winded. The sound of his own breathing was incredibly loud in his ears as he aimed his muzzle's flash-light down. The brightened white face of David Sheridan stared up at him, eyes wide with fear, and then changed into recognition.

The floodgate of years opened and Lennier's true anger roared for a single, burning second. He impulsively gripped the rifle, finger tightened on the trigger. The boy resolutely glared defiantly up at him, struggling to breath.

The urge to harm the kid was surprising, but passing. David, like a lot of things in Lennier's life, was something he'd know about for a while.

But meeting the boy – their boy – it twisted him. He could feel it in his heart.

'I know you. What do you want with me?' David said in jointed Minbari, his teeth clenched in pain.

This had thrown David for a loop. As soon as the guard didn't come at half-past six David knew something was wrong. Assuming the worst he'd picked that moment to make a break. But the man who stood over him wasn't a Ranger, but Lennier, someone who had been with his mother and father on Babylon 5. And who'd been supposedly killed during the Telepath War. He looked like he should have been killed. Shiny scar tissue splashed over the left side of Lennier's cheek and up to his crown whilst that eye was clear white. David would have found the Minbari's monochromatic gaze hypnotizing if his guns muzzle hadn't been more so.

Lennier stared at the kid. He had John's features and Delenn's eyes, and dark hair which, unlike his mother's, fell around a normally shaped bone crest that erupted from his skull. From its shape he could tell the boy has nearing manhood.

'Well?' David prompted, his eyes flickering between the ex-ranger and the gun.

Lennier had to quell the supremacist within him as this…_this half-breed_ spoke his ancient tongue as if it were natural. It made his fingers itch. He had long ago denied himself the use of his own language, refusing to taint it again with his impure words or voice his vile wants. Yet here was their boy, his dirty blood the very essence impurity, _speaking_ to him.

'Are you al..?' The boy's awkward words were lost as Lennier suddenly hauled him to his feet.

'Do you speak Centauri?' He asked with more hostility than he intended. David shook his head tightly and held the right side of his ribs. 'Then I hope you Standard.' Being over heard speaking Minbari would gain more attention than Interlact. And he wouldn't have to listen to the kid.

'Good.' He let the boy go and walked away to bars and peered out. 'I want you to come with me.'

'No!' David disagreed with amazement – though in Standard - his young face radiating distrust. 'Why should I?'

Lennier slowly turned to look at the boy, impatience changing his features. He gave him credit for standing up to an armed man, but he also made a mistake as the boy was now uncooperative. But he had a draw card.

'Because…' He replied with forced calm and returned. 'I'm _nothing_ compared to a Keeper.'

The kid seemed ready for anything. But that.

'You _know_?' He breathed, seeming half afraid and half relieved. 'You know it brought me here?'

Lennier nodded and tried not to hurry the boy. 'Yes I know, and I want to help you.'

'You nearly smashed my head in.' David's voice grated with pain.

Lennier's jaw set. He could feel his patina of peaceful intentions beginning to vanish. He had absolutely zero time for this but he himself couldn't get caught and he couldn't leave the boy to a Keeper. David glared at him. Lennier could see his silence being interpreted for something else.

'I know I've caused you injury.' Lennier said stiffly. 'And I am sorry but if you want out, you have to come with me.' It irritated him that he had to waste time explaining – and because he needed to apologize.

The kid licked his lips as he became undecided, Lennier could see he'd almost won him over. 'Where are my parents? Why aren't the Rangers here?

'I can only give you probable reasons.' Lennier said quickly. If the dallied any longer they _might_ get rescued the Anla'Shok.

'Then why are you doing this? David asked suddenly but Lennier ignored his question, finally...

'To get out you're going to have to help me. If I give you a gun are you going to shoot me, or yourself?'

David shook his head. 'No. I've started with the Rangers.' Lennier's eyes briefly meet David's. The kid was already with the rangers? Amazing…he turned away and listened to his comm. set.

The kid kept on. 'And besides, I'll do my best and not only because I want to see my mum and dad, but because I'm sure you're in this deep to.'

Lennier's mouth tightened. The boy was already so like his mother…

Satisfied they would remain undisturbed for a while longer he returned to David and un-holstered his PPG hand gun.

'This is the safety and that's the flash.' He said expertly handling the weapon and showing him the catch. 'Here are some extra charges. They go like this.' And he ejected the existing mag and slapped it back in. David nodded in understanding and was given the gun butt first then the extra ammo.

'Ready?' Lennier asked as the boy familiarize with the weapon.

Chapter 6

David pointed his PPG to the floor like he'd been taught in Basic Weapons and he followed Lennier's heavy-set frame as he was led to the stairs. David was unsure how he felt about all this. Knowing he wasn't going let them put the Keeper on him without a true fight was like being given a second chance, so even if he died in the next few hours, he'd die his own man.

David took a deep, nerve-steeling breath. _He could do it…_

But he did feel that Lennier was the unknown player. The Minbari seemed quiet and watchful but strange…

But where were the Rangers, or his mum and dad? He very much doubted they would have contacted Lennier to come get him. And wasn't he a member of the religious caste? The way he looked and moved made him look warrior caste. His crown especially, it had been allowed to grow unchecked and was now out over his shoulders.

'David!' The ex-ranger hissed. 'Pay attention!'

He was already paying attention but he snapped into readiness, preparing for new orders. The Minbari had paused and regarded him in the dank stairwell.

'If anything happens take cover, listen to me and remember you're training.'

He put a booted foot on the first step and shot a sideways look at the boy. 'Okay?' The blue glow his rifle illuminated his scarred face and craggy head-bone.

'Yeah.' David replied lightly. 'I have done weapons and combat training before.'

Lennier bared his teeth - It was a human habit he'd had to adopt to show that he was angry – and deemed it necessary to warn the boy. 'Don't be cocky, or you will get us both killed.'

'I'm not; I am stating facts.'

The Minbari snorted, which was another habit. He had no time anymore for annoying wordplay.

'Don't dick about. If we fail because of you, I die and you get a Keeper. Now come on.'

The kid didn't respond so he turned and bounded up the stairs before. They reached the top and darted through dank hallways back to the guard room.

Lennier led him to the end of the corridor and ducked into a small, dark and disused torture chamber with a single rusting metal chair. He indicated for David to come closer. The boy's eyes darted uneasily round the room then came to a rest on him.

'What do you think I'm going to do? Lennier asked with a frown. He only needed a quiet place to speak to David.

'Listen.' He said and checked his handheld. 'To get out only sounds easy, we need to go up through this level, then the first level, then once we are outside I can call my ship.'

David waited for the rest. It didn't come, Lennier only looked faintly quizzical.

'That's… it?' David said and the Minbari nodded. 'But they will just blow us out of the sky! Or out of the atmosphere if we make it that far!' He could only stare at Lennier in amazement, a furious look changing his young features. The Minbari put the device away and gave the boy a cool look.

'Do you think I am stupid?' Lennier simply asked him. 'I have just activated a distress beacon. It will broadcast to the Alliance. Whoever gets here first will defend us. Now come.' He moved to the doorway, poked his crowned head out, looked both ways and darted out.

Glowering David looked both ways then followed, jogging after Lennier. 'You could have told me.' He said, annoyed.

'I will tell you only what you need to know.' Lennier responded from up front. David instantly hated putting his life into another's hands.

They passed unmolested, yet ever watchful of guards, through halls and corridors for a good half hour till they met their first. Lennier came up a set of stairs but instead of taking the main entranceway he turned left and from memory, slipped into the fourth door along.

It was an unused anteroom. David took in the musty hanging and old furniture before coming to a rest on a red-eyed security camera mounted on the wall.

'Lennier, I see a camera!' He hissed and took cover behind a dusty tapestry.

The Minbari strode past and looked unconcernedly over his shoulder to the boy's hiding place and punched in an override for the door.

'Don't worry. Their security systems are down.' He was saying - then it opened, revealing a surprised Centauri. For a second they stared at each other. Then Lennier acted first, grappling with the man then managed to haul him in, throwing him to the floor and bringing up his gun to shoot him.

'Is he dead?' David's voice quavered slightly in the terrible silence that followed. He was still frozen in his hiding place. The dead man wasn't even a guard, just a servant.

'I should think so.' The ex-ranger replied glibly. 'What's wrong?' Lennier threw a careless look at him. David could see the Minbari's secret, inner demons beginning to fight behind his one black eye. 'Never seen a dead body?

'No, I haven't.' David replied disgusted at what he saw, at what he'd seen.

The ex-ranger narrowed his eyes and then went over to the boy and hauled him out by his arm.

'Then I really hope you're up for this.' He asked with a strange look. 'For today you fight to live. You will have to kill.'

David shook him off and stared him down. 'I do know that. But there is always another way, a different choice.'

'Ha!' Lennier barked with an unbelieving look and shook his head. 'It's you or them. No matter what you're told or what you're taught.' Lennier let him go and turned to check the doorway. 'We're nearly out. Hurry up.' He said and beckoned to David to follow him.

Why was Lennier so cool about this? He thought and checked both directions before following. He was a Minbari, hadn't he been taught that all life was sacred?

Or was only the good and innocent life worth saving? He was realizing the fullness of his soon-to-be actions and already those of Lennier's. To free him they would take lives of others. This wasn't a controlled training exercise, but very real. _These_ men didn't take him, they where only following orders. They didn't deserve to…

'Quick! They've found out. Get in!' Hissed Lennier and opening a hidden door then surprised David out of his reverie by and shoving him into what seemed to be a large maintenance cupboard. David tripped over a mop and stayed still while the ex-ranger shut the door.

Frozen in silence the seconds ticked by.

Then footfalls thundered past, followed by shouts and then finally a deafening alarm was raised.


	4. Chapter 7,8 and 9

Chapter 7

'Shit.' Lennier whispered under the noise and pressed the comm. closer to his ear with two fingers. Despite the sudden change of events David still managed to look at him in surprise. He'd only heard _that_ particular word spoken by the human rangers.

'Get up and get that look off your face.' Lennier said shortly and pointed to the ceiling. There was a manhole. 'We go this way. Come on.'

This wasn't exactly the plan but it was better than risking firefights through corridors, because the longer he kept the boy out of danger the better.

Lennier laced his fingers together and braced himself as David put a foot in his hands and was boosted up to the ceiling where he pushed the cover aside and was shoved into the warm, dark crawlspace.

'Move out of the way.' Lennier called up in a hushed whisper.

David got on all fours and scurried over beams of iron that crisscrossed the ceiling and then the ex-ranger leapt up then hoisted himself into the tight space and replaced the cover. This put them in total back and dulled the wailing siren.

Muted blue light suddenly illuminated Lennier's face as he consulted his handheld for a more detailed map of this part of the palace, and then satisfied he put it away.

'Keep quiet and stay on the beams.' He said and switched on his rifle's light. 'Use the flash on your PPG, too.' David did so, showing it around his new surroundings. 'Come on.' Lennier let his gun dangle from its shoulder strap and took point.

Slowly through the dark, wobbling torch light lit their way to an access hatch in the huge air-conditioning unit far across the opposite wall. David crawled up behind Lennier and the older man grabbed the metal handles and pulled it away.

'In.' He told the boy. David ducked in and pointed his light down the pitch black square space, the weak metal banged under his weight.

'Keep it down!' Lennier whispered as he joined him. 'Keep going straight.' The ex-ranger herded him forward, not before replacing the hatch. 'There is a drop thirty meters ahead.'

'Okay.' Said David and started forward. He found it near impossible to hold the gun's flash at the same time but that wasn't what was really bothering him. Now that they were safe for the moment he wanted questions.

'Why?'

'_Why_, What?' Lennier's soft dry voice said.

'_Why_.' David repeated more meaningful. 'Did you come? _Why_ have you been away? You were presumed dead, you know.'

The ex-ranger clenched his jaw and glared at the boy's retreating back.

'If _I_ were _you_... ' He warned David. 'I would worry about what _is_, and not why.' Frankly it was the last thing he needed.

David jerked as he was grabbed from behind and for a scared second though Lennier might do anything. Instead the other man leant forward and showed his light into the gaping hole in front of him.

'Oh.' The boy said.

'That's right.' Lennier said calmly. 'It's only two meters wide but a five meter drop so be careful.'

David nodded and holstered his weapon. Behind him he heard the Minbari came closer and made to grab him if need be. He twisted around sat on the edge of the connecting duct and cautiously tipped forward, gripped the other side and heaved himself up while silently cursing the lack of space.

'You okay?' Asked the Minbari's voice said in the dark. David nodded and armed himself again. Lennier handed his own rifle over and told the boy to give him room.

'Ah, in God's name.' grunted the ex-ranger. He was heavier and less maneuverable. He stalled and had to be pulled up by frowning David. He'd also never heard a Minbari use human blasphemy before.

'Thank you.' He said breathlessly without noticing and accepted his plasma gun back. 'We're nearly there.' They continued in silence till they come to a junction.

'So why did you really come here?' David pressed him again. Lennier gave a soft derisive snort as he took the grate off an adjoining duct; the boy was as his father.

'Would you believe me if I said I was in the area?' Lennier said with a hint of annoyance. David shook his head with a half grin. 'You aren't going to tell me? Or why you left?'

'I left because I had to.' Lennier said with carelessly indifference. But minutes of silence the years lost got to him.

'Did you ever ask?' He said softly.

David nodded. He had. David remembered back to a time when he was younger. He was sitting between his mum and dad on the lounge in their home being shown a holo album. Seeing a lot of the people he'd already meet fifteen years younger was a curious experience. He'd asked about all the people he'd seen. When he saw Lennier he'd naturally asked.

David remembered how they exchanged looks as his mother's face slowly fell.

'He was a good man.' He father said, speaking from both of them. 'He left a little while after this was taken. It's thought that he was killed during in the Telepath War.'

David also recalled his mother becoming quiet, and that his father had comforted her, assuring her whatever had happened, wasn't her fault.

Eventually David answered. 'Father said that you were a good man who had to leave and mother only became upset.'

The old ex-ranger was glad the boy couldn't see his face in the dark. Delenn had became upset? 'Then we will leave it at that.' He said softly. It made sense she would be, he was her shame after all. 'Get in.'

Chapter 8

The boy climbed into the darkened vent, his words running through Lennier's mind. They had _still_ kept his lie a secret while _Sheridan __- _of all people - made his excuses. He felt his facial expression lock. Did Sheridan _pity_ him? Incensed he felt like the human was giving him a pat on the back of a good effort.

'Coming?' Called the kid and shone his light at him.

Angered he snapped at the boy. 'Get that light out of my face.' David gave him a look and turned around.

Distractedly the Minbari clenched his jaw and got in after him and tried to hush the war raging in his head.

This really wasn't the time. He couldn't fail _her_ again.

But the boy's words echoed again in his head.

He was a good man…a good man…what in the _hell _did Sheridan know about him? Lennier thought savagely. Where the hell was he then?

Perhaps he was wrong in coming for the boy. Perhaps he should leave.

Lennier drew imaginary lines on the David's back.

He'd have to kill the boy, of course…better that than a Keeper...

Lennier shook his head and realized he was seriously thinking about killing Delenn's child. Had he sunk so low that he'd consider that option?

But after all he'd sunk low enough that he'd tried to kill her husband, almost in front of her too…

He forced his sickness down. He'd give their son back and bolt back to his self-imposed exile.

Lost in his head crawled into David who had been watching him, and asked him if he was alright. The ex-ranger ignored his question, but only for a second and then quietly told him to keep going.

The kid gave him an unsure look and turned away, his flash bobbing as he quietly scuttled forward. The Minbari shudder, the boy had no idea.

He raised a steady hand to check his watch. It was almost that time again.

They crawled in silence for a good hundred feet; sometimes they could hear security personal rifling through rooms when they past junctions or air vents.

Soon the sounds of sirens got louder as they came to the end of their intersection. Lennier stopped David with a tentative tap on his back.

'This is it, so listen well.' He said as they sat in the semi-dark. 'We go left for forty meters then exit into another maintenance corridor; it opens into the First Hall.' The Minbari retrieved his handheld, drew up that section's map and showed the boy.

'It's open on three sides.' David said with worried tones. 'We won't be able to hold out long.'

'I know that.' Lennier answered patiently. David frowned slightly as he again noticed the slight change in personality.

'But it's the best place for my shuttle to pick us up.' He continued. 'The Centauri forces will have trouble accessing courtyards' two and three but not one, so that's where the ship will land. I've already programmed the weaponry to fire remotely so that will give us some backup. Also I very much doubt they will shoot to kill _you _so beware, they may attempt to separate us and get you on your own. Just remember your training and listen to me.'

David nodded and looked down at the blue-lit PDA and then to his rescuer. 'Have any of the White Stars found the beacon yet?'

'No. Not yet.' He replied softly. It worried him that the Alliance was a no-show and that he had to rely on them, and Lennier knew that if he was going to get David out he couldn't hide him here forever. His virus would soon be isolated and destroyed and the shuttle would be moved back to the Base and his chance would be lost. They'd be found eventually.

'David, you know we can't wait for the Alliance forever.' Lennier told him. 'I am going to call my ship and we fight it out.'

David knew that too. 'I'll fight. I'd rather die than live with a Keeper. He said with noble conviction.

He didn't know how close his words were, thought Lennier.

'Good boy.' He said instead. 'Just don't give up in the first five seconds; I want to live through this.'

David watched Lennier take his handheld off him and use it.

'It's done.' He said. 'We have to go _now_. It will be here in minutes.'

'Is it in orbit? David asked as they hurried forward. He sounded nervous but excited.

No, it's been moved to the Palace's landing zone. Turn here.' They went left and saw light flooding through the grate at the very end. Adrenalin was flooding the ex-rangers system. It was time to fight and it still ashamed him to admit that it excited him.

'It's been moved?' The boy asked.

'Yes, the base it was at is on fire.' He replied.

The boy gave him a quizzical look before he reached out for the grate, quietly pulled it away and carefully looked over.

'We're nearly ten feet of the ground!'

Lennier came behind the kid and looked in.

'Yes, that's right.' He said in a hushed voice. 'It is the maintenance corridor. Is it clear?' David nodded. 'Here, turn around and roll over.'

The boy got on his belly and Lennier fed him out the duct feet first, holding his hands and dangling his light weight down as far he could.

'Okay, let me go.' David grunted up as his twisted in the air. The Minbari did so and watched him drop gracefully to the cement floor and draw his gun. He glanced up at Lennier and beckoned him down.

Damned small spaces, Lennier thought as he forced himself around and crabbed backwards, slowly lowering himself out till he fell through the air and onto his backside.

'I'm alright.' He said and pushed the boy away as he tried to help him up. Growling the Minbari stood tall and snatched his rifle up and turned its light off.

'Get that look of you face.' David wiped the smirk off.

'Come on.' They stalked to the door at the end of the hallway. They could now hear shouting, swearing and loud noises on the other side. Lennier checked his PDA to be sure.

'I believe my ship is here.' He said with an easy smile. 'Shall we?'

Chapter 9

A hidden door slid open and with weapons draw Lennier burst through with David hot on his heels. The hall was a huge open-air affair made of alabaster walls, wooden and tiled floors, large glass windows with lace curtains and the high roof was being held up by heavy white marble columns. He could see the three main wooden doors were open and dozens of guards had taken cover. His ship was parked in the first courtyard furthest away from them. Its main engines were on and it was firing in whenever the sensors detected a target. It had caused considerable damage, already dead men and smoking debris littered the polished the wooden floor.

At first no one noticed the two intruders until a gold helmeted guard turned around from his tipped-over table hide-out. He opened his mouth to shout out but he was shot dead.

The man beside him turned around in surprise, realized what had happened, and then bounded over the table as a plasma bolt missed his head and called out in alarm. Though these guards were yet to realize the fullness of the situation they still turned their attention between them and the ship, firing off volleys of plasma that burst and exploded overhead.

Lennier grabbed David and the pair dived behind a huge marble column. The Minbari ducked out and let fly at a group of men tying to flank them.

The sounds of combat were deafening. Lennier could see it scared the boy a little but he still handled it well. The ship's drive was on and running with the noise and effects of a hot wind storm. Beneath that they could hear footsteps, yelling and voices from nearby comm. channels of dead men.

Lennier assessed the situation. They were trapped in a wide triangle of weapons fire with a constantly increasing amount of armed men. But the ship was a force to be reckoned with. It as providing excellent cover and preventing a majority the Centauri from actually joining the fray, forcing many of them had take cover in adjoining rooms.

'David, get rid of the ones near the first courtyard.' Lennier said as he stopped to reload. 'We need to get past them.'

'Okay.' The boy's terse reply came. He focused his fire on the group across the hall that was trapped under furniture between them and the shuttle. He hit one in the arm and then dropped back to cover while the Centauri fired back, dusting David with broken mason.

Lennier yelped and fell back with a bleeding shoulder. '_No!_'' He snarled through gritted teeth as the boy turned to help. 'Take this.' He said. It was a grenade. 'Twist and throw. Five second detonation.'

'Okay.' David said. He was amazed he had time to feel concern for Lennier but he seemed to be alright. His expression was grim but he had resumed firing.

'You lot!' An authoritarian voice suddenly rang out. David gave Lennier a worried look but the Minbari wasn't watching him. He was peeking round the column and trying to see the new-comer.

'Come this way! Captain, get your men back here and I want your best engineer down here, or your heavy weapons expert – either way I want that ship gone!'

'David, keep close.' Lennier hissed at the boy. He nodded and edged closer.

Then the voice called out again. 'Cease fire!' The silence was even louder that the fighting. 'Whoever you are, give us the boy back and we promise to only _kill _you when we catch you.'

From behind the pillar Lennier gave a short bark of laughter to himself. He turned to the kid with the look of mirth still on his scarred face. 'Get ready.' He said and snatched the grenade out of David's hand, gave it a twist and tossed it to the men holed up between them and the ship.

It's a grenade!' One yelled and they all scrambled out, only to be picked off on the move by David and the ship before the explosive went off.

'Go.' The Minbari said and hulled the boy out as the grenade detonated. The pair flung themselves to the floor as the sound of destruction rolled over them and debris rained down.

The ringing in his ears didn't affect Lennier's balance like it did with David's. In the falling dust the kid staggered up and fired a few wild rounds at whoever was in the main lobby behind them and said something to Lennier, but the ex-ranger couldn't hear a thing.

The ship seemed only meters away. Lennier gave the boy a meaningful shove towards it and then turned to throw another grenade and give as much cover fire to the kid as he could.

The noise in his ears lessened enough for the Minbari to hear frantic orders from their commanding officer.

'Stop them!' He was screaming. 'What! Why? Tell Mollari I need more of his men! He must release them to me!'

Gold and white clad men leapt out of hiding in a last ditch attempt. The ex-ranger calmly walked backwards and tracked each one of them, shooting one in the chest and another in the head as they flew at him then forced another four to take cover.

What men where left from the original fight were dead. Fresh soldiers were now coming through all three doors to take up position in what remained of the hall.

Lennier instinctively ducked as a deadly bright hot beam from the shuttle fired from almost over his shoulder and into the second anteroom, killing people and setting it on fire.

'Come on!' That was David. He glanced over to see the boy's white face poking from the heavy shuttle airlock. 'I'll cover you!'

The Minbari let off a couple of rounds and loped towards the roaring ship. David saw him coming and stood firm, firing his hand gun at any who dared put their head out. Lennier drew level then brushed past him as he leapt over the threshold.

And was blown to the shuttle's deck, coming to a halt on his side.


	5. Chapter 10,11 and 12

Chapter 10

Searing pain spread through Lennier's body while blood pumped out of his chest. All he could do was stare at David in surprise.

'It went right though.' He whispered in wild astonishment. 'I didn't even see any sniper.'

Another shot ricocheted off the Minbari's armored shoulder and hit the bulkhead. More PPG and plasma bolts hit around the shuttle's airlock. David stopped staring and leapt forward like he'd been electrocuted. Ignoring the sniper he grabbed the ex-ranger and dragged him clear then jumped up, slammed the door panel and the airlock hissed shut. Panic was gripping him, one moment Lennier had been fine the next...why couldn't he remember his medical training properly..?

Pick up your game David! He told himself. First rule of triage! He kicked the ex-ranger's rifle out of the way and flung himself down besides the Minbari and pressed firmly on the wound.

'No!' Lennier gasped and pushed the boy's now bloody hands away. 'Get us out of here.'

'But...'

'Now!'

David run off and then came back. 'I've only ever flown in a simulator and my Centauri is only very basic!'

The Anla'Shok was slowly losing conscious but from afar he heard himself ask the boy if he had any good faults.

'Get up Lennier!' The boy yelled and shook him. Muffled yelling grew louder outside. 'To get out you're going to have to help me!'

Little smartarse…he thought. So noisy...Why can't it be quiet?

'Oh alright…' Did he say that or think it? He must have said it as David was forcing him up. Standing, he felt dizzy and his chest burned as he was helped to the cockpit. That would be ruptured organs and low blood pressure, he decided as the boy went to guide him to the pilots seat but instead the Minbari dropped into the co-pilot's and lent against the console with bloody hands for support.

Lennier barely noticed David as he stripped off his jacket, bundled it up and used his belt to secure it to his wet torso. Now the boy was strapping on his seatbelt.

'Okay, you still with me?' The boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke loudly and clearly. Lennier strained himself to sit upright. He wasn't in pain anymore but his body was failing him. He could barely concentrate.

'You just have to tell me what to do.' David was saying.

The old Minbari forced his wandering mind away from deep, happy thoughts and back to the confusing flight consol and the boy.

'You just…no. Not those ones.' He rasped as David, intent on obeying his every command, followed his gaze and put his hands on the communications array.

'Them. Yes. That's the throttle and those green keys control you position and you use the touch pad to move the ship in the direction you want to go.'

'Do you want the blast window open?' He asked. David nodded and took his attention away from the flight controls.

'It's that one.' Flood lights lit up the interior causing the boy to blink.

'Is your belt on, yes?' He managed a weak, red smile at the kid. 'Then put this thing in 'drive'.'

David pressed the touch-key Lennier had singled out and the engines changed tone.

'Now get us out of here.' He murmured. His eyes closed. He fell silent.

David shot a worried look at the other man. Blood was dripping from his chin. He had to concentrate on flying this thing, David thought. When they reached the first Alliance ship he'd personally get Lennier help.

Slowly he set off using his judgment and the ship's unfamiliar sensors to fly them higher and higher. Satisfied he could handle his new found skill, David put the engines to full and felt G's gently push him against his seat. The computer had started to beep and lights winked on and off. David looked at the console in wonder. They weren't on the flight control panel, so the problem wasn't there. He frowned. The comm. panel, collision detectors, weapons lock?

It didn't matter. The ship was exiting the mesosphere and…

David flew into space and almost straight into a single Whit Star that was in orbit.

In excitement he pressed everything at once but quickly found the throttle and turned it down. All the noise in the cabin was ignored as David gazed at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wished Lennier could see it.

David looked over at the man's slack and bloodless features. Was he..? The young man undid his seatbelt, and with great trepidation, stood up a, brushed his hair out of his eyes and reached over to the prone figure to check his pulse.

Thank Valen, he was still hanging on. David felt himself breath, relived beyond belief.

Then he was almost thrown off his feet. Leaping up David's eyes scanned the computer for the cause but it wasn't till he looked out of the blast window and to space he saw why.

White Star One had them in a tractor beam.

Chapter 11

President John Sheridan bounced on the balls of his feet as he strained not to pace in the elevator as it took him to the shuttle bay. It was the stillest he'd stayed during this whole damned ordeal.

Now his David was confirmed alive he felt…felt like…he was whole again. It was really as simple as that.

The lift doors swished open and John strode out and down peacefully, purple hallways. Their dulcet tones promoting harmony and unity but for once they meant nothing to the President. Only his son mattered.

Now the heavy bay doors slide apart to reveal the huge deck that already housed two Minbari scout ships. They dwarfed the workers and dark rangers that had surrounded a small and rather foreign looking Centauri troop carrier.

Sheridan broke into a run as he heard cries of 'its opening!'

He saw the airlock cycle and high pressured air hissed out and the ranger's crowd around. Now John entered the group and pressed closer, only to hear is son calling for help from inside.

His stomach went to his feet.

'David!' He shouted with rising panic, he forcefully pushed through the crush; the workers let him through while the Anla'Shok tried to keep him back. Now his boy bounded out of the craft.

Seeing that his son was okay was like being able to breathe again.

'Dad!' David called out ecstatically as he saw his father. I'm alright but…' The rest of his sentence was lost as a relieved John managed to get hold of his son to hug him tight. His boy hugged him back and gave him grin that was forever was seared into Sheridan's memory. Then he wriggled out of his grasp.

'Dad I know, but he needs help.' And he grabbed his father's arm and pulled him around to watch a dark Minbari male being stretchered away. It was at that moment John knew who it was. With a mixture of dread he turned to confirm with his son only to find David had gone. In surprise Sheridan looked around and then spotted David hurriedly pushing through the crowd to catch the team of medics.

John made to follow but his comm. beeped. 'Sheridan.' His terse reply came. In the pause he caught hold of one the worker-caste he recognized.

'Cullen.' John said while the older man bowed respectfully.

'Yes sir?' He said.

He pointed a finger at the Centauri craft.

'I what that ship secured, searched and its data-base downloaded and analyzed.'

'Yes, Mr. President.' He bowed again and began to organize his Minbari crewmates.

'It's Benson here, sir. There is a priority message coming in for you. It's from Londo Mollari.'

John kept walking towards his son who was being rebuffed by the medics. Now, rather suddenly, they rushed the man away while one stayed behind to examine an uncooperative David.

John tore his eyes away from the scene as the rage came. It was heavily reflected in his voice. 'Tell Londo _I _will contact him later. In the mean time, I want us returned to Minbari space.'

'Yes sir.' And his First Officer signed off.

Londo Mollari had everything to do with this, John knew it. His thoughts were full of retribution, of revenge...but David was home.

That thought alone calmed him because it was all that mattered now. Questions with answers would come later.

Sheridan reached his son.

'I'm fine!' David was telling the exasperated medic, now he turned to his dad.

'Dad, I'm okay! Tell the doctor I'm alright.'

'Did you want me to hold him still?' John asked the medic.

The Minbari gave him wan smile.

'I want him to come back to the med-bay. We can strap him to a bio-bed there if need be.'

'Funny!' David said, raising his hands in borderline frustration. 'It's Lennier that needs help.'

'David.' The doctor said firmly and took his left arm while John loosely grabbed his right; they turned the boy around and started to walk him. 'You cannot do anything more for Lennier. He is in a critical condition and has been rushed into surgery. 'But you…' The medic gave him a meaningful look. 'Have broken ribs and plasma burns that will eventually send you into shock.'

'No I don't…' He began.

'What are all these then? The medic said and held up his arm.

'I didn't even feel those.' David said in wonder as he looked. Parts of his shirt had been burnt away and wide red welts ran up his arm and shoulder. John didn't take his hand off his boy's back, his son's injuries adding to his anger. Someone would pay…

'That would be adrenalin.' The Minbari said simply. 'The body has many amazing defense mechanisms.

The three of them stopped in front of a lift and waited. David was beginning to feel it's after effects. He was exhausted, he wanted to sit down and rest his head, maybe sleep. The car arrived and the doors swished open.

'Are you alright, son?' His father asked softly as they led him in.

'Mmm, I'm just tired.' David replied. John shot a worried looked at the medic.

'I gave him a light sedative earlier.' The doctor told him over David's drooping head.

Sheridan gave his son a one-armed hug as the car moved up.

'You're mother will be meeting us in an hour.' He said gently. He wondered if he would tell his son _why _exactly she was to originally meet him at Centauri Prime. They'd never told him of the time skip. John swallowed uneasily. Had they told him of this, it may have not happened.

'Mother...' David murmured, his eyes widening. 'She must have been so worried.'

'We both were.' John said softly in his gravelly voice. 'Did you want to tell me what happened? Or I can wait till your feeling better.' He added quickly.

'No...Dad, there was a Keeper.' David let his words settled in. 'In the urn Londo had given me.' The effects on the two men were plainly visible. The medic turned on him with his bio-scanner while his dad's expression turned from amazement to deep anger. _How dare they do that to his son!_'Londo…' He whispered hatefully. 'Londo Mollari!' But the medic spoke over him.

'I see no evidence but I will have full scans and procedures performed.' The doctor said promptly.

'You can if you like, but it's gone.' David told him. 'It's okay, dad.' His father's face softened and his hand dug into his shoulder. 'If they leave you voluntarily then you're alright.'

His grip didn't lessen. 'When did it...' John let the question hang and the medic politely gave them as much space as the lift allowed.

'Right after my birthday, it waited till I went on training exercises with the Rangers. Then it made me take a scout ship.' David said quietly. 'I couldn't stop it, dad.' The honesty in his voice so plain it was painful.

'I know, son.' Sheridan whispered hoarsely. 'I know what they can do.' That thing had been on his son for over a week while it waited for its opportunity. And they hadn't even noticed…

David looked down at his feet, making his hair fall into his face. Knowing and experiencing where two very different things... He shook his head with despair and went on.

'I couldn't do anything.' He repeated. 'It made me dock with a Centauri vessel, and then we returned to their home world.' David shrugged. 'The Keeper left and then Lennier turned up...'

His father shook his head. It upset him that he, the president of the Alliance, couldn't even protect his own son from danger. But the urn...Londo had given it to David when he was christened. That was a plan sixteen years in the making…how do you save someone from that? Again he searched for the right words. 'You're mother and I...we were almost out of our minds.' His expression softened and he grinned slowly at his son, who understood what he meant, not what he said. 'We're just glad that your home safe.' The lift stopped and the doors opened. They exited, walking together to the glass doors at the end corridor and entered the med-bay. It was very quiet as the medic led them to one of the nine beds and left the pair. John helped settle his boy. 'So that really _is _Lennier?' He asked eventually.

David stifled a yawn and nodded. He saw his father's expression turn dark. 'Are you worried about him?'

'I'm not sure that's the right word. He didn't leave in the best of circumstances.'

They both turned and looked at the surgical bay.

'He still might not.' David said. The quarantine doors, normally opened, where shut fast and the sterilization field light was on.

The doctor returned with a tray. Wanting to see his mum and hoping Lennier was going to be alright were the last thoughts David had.

Chapter 12

Lennier woke up.

It was dark and quiet here, but a wall panel across the room was giving off a low light. With a pounding head he focused on it. The display was a bio-meter. Was he in med-bay? It would certainly explain why he had no shoes on and why he had been undressed and put in pair of green slacks and a long sleeved tunic.

But a med-bay where? He last remembered the boy, the shuttle…being shot. Did they make it to a White Star? Then he must still be here. No…

Lennier gasped he sat up slowly, his chest hurt like hell. He was just about to slip off the bed when the room gradually brightened and the door opened.

Lennier watched a tall Minbari doctor in a soft blue smock enter holding a pad.

'Who are you?' The ex-ranger demanded painfully. 'Where am I?'

'Peace, Lennier. I am Tennor and I am a healer.' He responded in calm, accented Standard. 'May I examine you?'

The ex-ranger ignored him. _'Where am I_?' He growled again, stressing every word.

The doctor came closer. He was unsure of why his patient was becoming so agitated. 'You are on Minbar, in the Tuzanor Medical Center.'

Lennier felt the familiar claws of panic grip him. _He was on __Minbar_

'How long have I been here? He said in a strangled whisper.

'You've been in the ICU for seven days. Are you alright?' Lennier looked through him. He had to leave, right now. He could sign himself out...with that in mind he slipped off the bed. And then he saw the two chairs beside it and instantly knew.

_They_ had been here, with him. The ex-ranger stared at it, hating their pity.

'Please remain on the bio-bed if you wished to be treated.' Now the medic was in front of him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Lennier looked from the hand to the kind doctor, and made his decision.

He gave the tall Minbari an explosive shove. 'Open the god-damn door.' He yelled. 'I want to leave.'

'Please.' Tennor said and moved backwards, unable to mask his surprise and raised his hands up in an unthreatening gesture. 'I only wish to help you.' He said.

Lennier bowed his head threateningly. The thought of being caught here by Delenn was forcing his hand. 'I do not want to be.'

Tennor was perplexed. 'I cannot force you to stay if you do not wish to. But Entil'Zha would like…' At that the shorter Minbari shouldered past him and hit the door control himself. Stuff Delenn and her wants, he fumed. He had listened to her for long enough.

The door opened to reveal the brightly lit Medical Center on a very busy day. Lennier slowly walked out with a mounting sense of unfamiliarity. Staff moved about their business, pushing or talking or walking patients through clean halls, or moved equipment about and there were many visitors here too, to see their loved ones.

There were no lost refugees here, no dead bodies lying on the ground, no screams of pain, no women or children crying, no fighting of desperate men.

This wasn't a hospital like the ones on the frontier worlds he was used to. And it was almost overwhelming to see so many Minbari all in one place. Like a culture shock.

He spotted an open reception office surrounded by crowned Minbari and rehearsed in his head, and in Adronato, what to say. He got a few feet when he heard a male voice speak in standard from behind him.

'Sir?'

Lennier turned and twitched in surprise. His room was being guarded by two Human rangers. A tiny part of him was pleased to see the Humans. He knew how to deal with them, in every sense of the meaning. But the rest of him twisted in guilt. Lennier still felt like that every time he heard of Rangers or saw their ships. He swallowed slowly and collected himself.

'What do you want?' He asked them warily.

'Are you leaving?' Spoke the one who had apparently talked first. He was tall with blond hair.

'Yes, I am.' Lennier replied firmly. He turned to face them. Where they going to stop him? He wondered.

The men exchanged slight looks and hand signals then Tennor appeared between them with a hypo.

That was a definite. Then he would leave - one way or the other, so he glared at them and threw up his head.

Undaunted the other man spoke. 'Entil'Zha Delenn wishes you to remain here for treatment.'

'No.' The ex-ranger said through a clenched jaw. 'I'm going.' He was also becoming acutely aware that the entire hospital wing was watching them.

Now the other Anla'Shok came closer. 'You would not want us to disobey the Entil'Zha, would you?'

Humans never changed. Lennier glared at them and hated them a bit more. 'You have my answer.' The ex-ranger would lose this fight but he'd make these two see what meeting Delenn's whims meant.

Now Blondie stepped forward and made to escort him back. 'Are you going to make a scene?'

The Minbari made a noncommittal noise in response and slowly edged closer. They circled each other. Then Lennier gave up.

Slightly relieved - but warily - the ranger took the Minbari's bare arm. And found himself flat on his back with a broken cheek bone. In searing pain he realized the mad bastard had punched him in the face! With a yell he leapt up and to the aid of Hobbs who had tackled the heavier Minbari to the ground.

Lennier struggled on the floor beneath the other Anla'Shok. The ex-ranger may have been hurt but he was still _very_ strong. He heaved the human onto his back and raised his fist only to be slammed in the shoulder, and then in face by Blondie's den'bok.

Stunned, Lennier tasted blood. He gave a cry of anger and frustration and flew up and into the other man. The fighting-pike was wrenched from his hands and the two exchanged furious blows.

The Minbari managed to pin the human against the wall when he caught something out the corner of his eye. Why couldn't they leave him the hell alone? He though desperately and gave Blondie a nasty blow to the stomach then wheeled around to confront the doctor. His eyes darted to medic's hands but the hypo was gone. Smashed on the ground! The Minbari sucked in a triumphant breath and launch himself at the healer. Lennier bounded forward and grabbed Tennor by the front of his smock only to be given a rather disapproving look. Then he remembered to late as the healer easily twisted away, the differences between fighting a man and a Minbari…

Lennier suddenly found himself in an arm-lock on his belly while the healer straddled his back and held him there. Tennor's hand was in his crown, pushing his cheek to the cold tiles while the blood from his mouth smudged his jaw red but for the life of him, Lennier couldn't take his eyes from Delenn's.


	6. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter 13

Delenn nails dug into John's arm as she drew him closer. She couldn't look away either. Around them all fell silent and the Rangers stopped and waited for the President of the Alliance or his first Lady to address the situation for them.

Instead the couple just stood there speechless.

Delenn had brought John along with her to visit Lennier at the Medical Centre, only to find the second level's ICU in some sort of commotion. But to see who was at the heart of it – surrounded by two Rangers and being restrained by one of the staff - was so unexpected.

Lennier broke away first, managing to hide the fear had lit his scarred face and gave a mighty heave only to have the healer tighten his grip.

'Please.' Delenn said a once. 'Stop this.' John could see, and hear in her voice, how much this scene disturbed her.

'Entil'Zha.' Blondie said quickly. Wincing, he detached himself from his partner and saluted the One. 'This man was disobeying your order to leave, he then became a threat.'

Sheridan himself had a fair idea of what they had interrupted but his wife on the other hand, had heard the man's words and was trying to twist them into a way that made sense. Seeing that wasn't going to happen he spoke for her.

'Thank you Kane, Hobbs...you've both done the right thing.' John said. 'But we will take it from here.'

'Yes Mr. President.' Kane snapped and smartly turned Hobbs and the healer. Tennor - who had stayed silent during the brief exchange of words – quietly got up and let the two men haul the sweating Minbari to his feet.

'Let him go.' Delenn said, as though it was a ridiculous to hold him.

The men hesitated so Lennier ripped away from Kane and shoved Hobbs.

'You would not want to disobey the Entil'Zha would you?' He snarled in English at him.

'Lennier, please...' She whispered, looking between them, confused. Why was he speaking Earth standard?

Lennier thoughtlessly paused for the briefest of moments, inadvertently allowing one of the Anla'Shok to loosely grab him. The last time he'd heard her say his name was when they'd last spoken. She'd forgiven him and begged him to come back – and in doing so treating his love for her like a sickness that could be cured if he just returned.

He stared at her - the memory cutting like a knife through flesh - then snapped harshly at her. 'Please _what_?'

Delenn raised a hand to her face. It was then Lennier's eye caught Sheridan's grim expression, he holding her hand. The sight made the Minbari's heart flutter with panic. John looked the same as ever, only greyer and heavier.

Lennier withdrew from them then showed his red teeth as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Hobbs grabbed the Minbari by his front of his hospital greens and managed to elbow him in the face as he shoved him to the floor and stood over him.

'You _will_ speak to the Entil'Zha in a more appropriate manner!' The Ranger ordered, clearly incensed at the Minbari's lack of respect.

Downed and gasping for air Lennier appeared to see him for the first time. His mind was churning. The ex-ranger was lost, scared and exhausted, both mentally and physically. _There was only one thing left to do__…_

He locked on to Hobbs and threw himself up into a fighting stance with surprising strength. John, watching from the sideline could see the situation was about to escalate. He had to intervene before someone got shot. Leaving Delenn with Tennor he grabbed the ex-ranger's arm from behind and said his name. Lennier jerked around. John briefly caught the Minbari's expressionless face before being hauled off his feet. There were two clicks and the sounds of PPG's being powered up.

Lennier slowly looked past him to Hobbs.

'Unhand the President or we will kill you.' He said in a deadly serious voice, his weapon was trained on his face. Behind him Kane edged closer.

Lennier looked back at John with his unnerving, unreadable monochromatic eyes. 'I really hadn't thought of leaving _this_ way.' He said so only Sheridan could hear him, he sounded almost thoughtful.

'Just settle down...' He replied in stern, calm tones. 'You don't have to do this.'

The Minbari gave a harsh bark but didn't seem to be listening, his grip was tightening. To John it seemed like Lennier was deciding his next move. And instead let him go.

Kane came up and pulled Lennier round and handled him into a pair of handcuffs while the other ranger protectively pressed John behind him.

'Mr. President, will you have us prosecuted him?' Hobbs asked tightly. For a second he'd prepared for the worst.

'No, just...take Mr. Lennier back to his room.' He told them, was that shock in his voice? Oddly enough having Lennier charged didn't cross his mind. John wasn't exactly sure what _he _wanted to do with him...yet. But the Minbari's words ran though his head. "_I really hadn't thought of leaving this way_." It chilled him to think Lennier might consider that option over being caught.

He yanked his jacket straight and turned to the healer who was still with his stunned wife. Her eyes where bright and she still had a hand over her mouth. John wondered if she'd overheard.

'I will tend to the Anla'Shok and my patient now.' Tennor said and in a rare gesture, touched Delenn's arm then left them in an equally rare silence. John watched the crowd dispersing and struggled for what to say.

'Well.' He said eventually. 'At least he's awake.' In all honesty he had not expected _that_. Not any of this. The time skips, the visions, where did they fit in now?

Delenn didn't seem to notice; instead her face had become indecipherable. She slowly walked away from him, towards Lennier's room. _This,_ John did expect. Delenn had always been a bit cryptic about her old friend.

'Perhaps we should let him calm down before we meet him?' Sheridan suggested as he trailed behind. Truthfully he too wanted a chance to collect himself before facing this.

'No John, I want to see him.' She said, not noticing the uneasy look her husband gave her, and reached out for his hand. John took it and was led to the door. It was clear to him that Lennier still had some sort of hold over his wife. No matter what the man did, or how bad he behaved, Delenn ignored it._ He tried to kill him and __she__ forgav__e him_. And never spoke about it again. She only waited for him to return to her.

John braced himself and indicated to Delenn he would enter first.

The door swished open to reveal Lennier sitting disinterestedly on the floor in the far corner with Tennor crouched beside him and the Rangers standing guard.

'Please leave us.' Delenn asked the men from behind John. 'We will call if we need you.'

'Yes ma'am.' Hobbs said uneasily, looking between the president and the Entil'Zha then added. 'One of us will be outside this door at all times.'

She nodded and thanked them then they left.

Tennor saw his cue and stood as well. 'I will have return soon.' And with that he went too.

John watched his wife walk over to the Minbari hunched on the floor and slowly kneel down beside him.

He didn't look up. She took his unresponsive, cuffed hands in one of her own and drew them to her chest while she pressed her other hand to his in the traditional Minbari greeting between close friends. Sheridan watched the exchange with mixed feelings.

'Hello Lennier.' She said quietly.

He sighed, partly because things where now truly out of his control and because she was exactly as he remembered. Powerful yet compassionate and wise beyond _his_ years. He remembered back to a young man who wanted to stand by her, to protect her from the evil in the hearts others. It sounded foolish now when he couldn't even save her from his own impure desires.

Lennier eventually met her eye and drew his hands away.

'Hello Delenn.' He replied.

She smiled sadly at the sound of his voice. It was a blast from the past, as her John would say. He spoke perfect, unaccented Standard. But it was no longer soft and controlled like she remembered in her heart, but dry and teeming with pent-up emotions.

'We've missed you.' John said stiffly, noticing his wife reaction. With the pleasantries over he got down to business. 'Where have you been?'

The Minbari averted his eyes and snorted dismissively at him, trapped between fight or flight, and painfully pushed up and away from his old mentor. His body already ached.

'I've been here and there.' He replied, watching Delenn slowly rise to her feet. 'So…' He started uncertainly, casting round from an appropriate subject. 'How have you both been?'

'We've been _fine_, Lennier.' Delenn smiled sadly and reached out and took his hand again.

'Everyone said you had been killed.' She whispered, squeezing his rough palm. 'I wouldn't believe them. Why didn't you answer when I called for you?' She also noticed with a hint of sadness that he no longer shyly looked down. Instead he firmly held her gaze with black and white eyes.

Still unable to fully except how much he'd changed Delenn suddenly reached out and stroked his scarred cheek. The doctor had said a plasma based weapon would have caused that, but the things he'd done to himself were much worse.

'Why, Lennier?' She asked, her voice becoming tremulously. 'Please. What happened to you?'

He again took her hand away. 'Nothing out of the ordinary.' He said shortly, forcing his voice steady.

'Hey!' John called to get that Minbari's attention and resisted the temptation to click his finger or clap his hands. 'Where have you _been_ all this time?' He sure as hell didn't like the way Lennier was acting towards his wife.

Lennier looked at him though he was sizing him up. The President returned it evenly till the Minbari answered. 'I truly doubt it matters. How's your boy? Feeling a lot better without a Keeper, I bet.' He wasn't in the mood for twenty questions and mentioning the boy should get this going in the right direction.

'Of course he is.' Delenn replied softly, hurt by the way he spoke of their son. 'He's fine. He's at the ranger base today.'

'Yes, let's talk about David. _Why _did you save him?' John demanded.

'Like I told your kid, I was in the area.'

Sheridan had lost his patience with Lennier. This was no longer the quiet, helpful and obedient Minbari attaché he recalled from Babylon 5 but the other Lennier, from the White Star. The one on the other side of the glass barrier…that memory sparked off feelings of intense betrayal. And anger.

'Do you think saving David will make everything right?' John snapped, leaving his wife and closed the gap between them. 'Like we will accept you back after what you did to _me_to_ us_?' He found it deeply satisfying to see the instant effect on the Minbari; he now looked as guiltily as hell.

'I saw your message to Delenn.' John continued savagely. 'You said you'd come back when you'd redeemed yourself. Do you think you've done that?

'No!' Lennier snapped in a moment of lost self-control. 'No…' He repeated softly to himself and turned away. He could feel their eyes on his back. 'I never can atone for my sins.' He whispered and turned to the side. 'I did what I did because…he is your son, and I knew.'

Now he faced them, his voice returning to normal. 'And nor do I have any intention of staying.'

'How do you intend to leave?' Sheridan said with barely concealed anger. He didn't believe a single word of it. Who knew what lengths Lennier would go to too regain Delenn's affection? Actually he had a fair idea…

'I have a ship.' He said softly. 'You should have picked it up by now.'

John nodded and glared at the Minbari. 'We had an unmanned ship arrive in Alliance space a little after you did. I had it striped.'

Lennier's eyes narrowed. He made to say something when his wife interrupted.

'Please, both of you…' Delenn said. 'Stop this.' Sheridan's jaw tightened and his hard eyes softened at the sight of his wife. Couldn't she see what Lennier was doing?

He calmly exhaled his anger, knowing that he wasn't the only person affected by that Minbari's actions. 'I'm sorry, Delenn.' John said apologetically and made to comfort her. Lennier quietly moved away as Sheridan put an arm round her waist and touched her hands and spoke in Adronto.

While the Minbari stood blankly by wall, Sheridan began to talk to him. 'Whatever your excuses _are_ Lennier.' John was saying. The Anla'Shok slowly looked up at him. 'Words can't say how grateful we are for your actions. We're in your debt.'

Which was exactly what they were…just words. But what the hell did he expect exactly? Lennier knew he deserved much less. But the urge to, to just _run_ was too great. 'Then I want my ship back, fueled up and ready for launch as soon as possible.'

The healer entered, causing them to all stop talking. 'My apologies.' He said, looking at them all. 'But I wish to treat this man now.'

'It'll be done by the end of the week.' Sheridan said.

'Good.' Lennier answered and his turned his attention to Tennor.

With the conversation clearly over John walked his reluctant wife to the door.

'Lennier?' Delenn said and made her husband stop. 'You will stay till your well?' It wasn't a demand, but a question.

He couldn't look at her so he made himself watch the healer's hands. 'I think that would be a long wait.' He said shortly.

John glared at Lennier over his wife's shoulder. He hadn't changed at all. Here was his wife, trying to extend the hand of friendship, just like _he_ had a long time ago, only to be denied.

'Then I will see you after.' She continued, trying to keep their departure light. 'David wishes to see you too.' And they were gone.

'You're not going to fight again?' The doctor asked him glibly.

Lennier did not bother to reply.

Chapter 14

It had been terribly stressful and trying two weeks. The mere fact his son stolen by a Keeper right out from under them was still playing heavily on John's mind. And having to deal with the Centauri was close to a nightmare. Then to cap it off Lennier was back. Seeing him this afternoon, knowing it was he who had saved David should have been anything than what it was. It made his blood boil.

He stole a look at his wife over the dining room table and knew he wasn't the only one in deep thought.

He watched her slowly, absently push her flarn about her plate. It suddenly struck John how reminiscent tonight's dinner was of the one they'd had the night Lennier had left. It was uncanny. They'd sat together with the meal John had prepared and had a conversation that he had only partly understood.

The part about Lennier wishing to appear more masculine for Delenn he got, but not the bit about three being scared. It was too ambiguous. It was one of the few times he wished Delenn would be straight with him. John gave a rough sigh which his wife didn't notice. Unable to go on he got up and took his own chair and finished dinner, carried them round the table and settled down next to her. He gave her his warm smile, which Delenn returned halfheartedly but stayed silent.

'This dinner is giving me the worst case of déjà vu.' He said to her and put his fork and knife on his plate. Before she could answer he continued 'I don't know how to help you, Delenn. You didn't exactly let me help you the last time, either.'

'I…You don't understand, John.' She said softly and trailed off. This was so unlike her thought Sheridan. 'Okay.' Though he had so much more to say to his wife, she had had a hell of a day so his true words could wait of the right time. 'But I want to; when you're ready I want to understand.' He ran a caring hand over her back and she touched his face. He picked up his plate and stood. 'If you're finished I'll clean up.' He said gently. His wife got up too and helped him in the kitchen. When they were done John wiped his hands clean on a tea towel. 'Are you coming to bed?' He asked.

'I will be up soon.' She replied, not before giving him a lingering kiss. Then she slipped away through the living room and out the glass doors to the dark balcony. John knew she was going to pray for him.


End file.
